Lips Like Sugar
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Will is lost in a dream once again and sleepwalks all the way to Hannibal's house. Hannibal takes him in and takes care of him, letting him stay the night so that he can "watch over" him. (Hannigram slash)


_Cold._

He was standing on a road. It stretched on and on, a blackness surrounding it that created a sharp edge against the gray cement. A cold chill swept through the stagnant air and then he saw it, the wave, deep crimson rising up before him in an opaque wall of thick blood. He felt his heart seize up in his chest and bile rise in his throat as utter fear took over.

_Run._

His heels scraped against the sharp pebbles as he forced himself to turn, lurching forward into a clumsy sprint while doing his best to not go flying face first into the ground and ruin any chance of escape. Oxygen burned through his lungs, gulping in the air hungrily as he pushed forward, down the endless road.

_I can't go on._

His muscles ached, weary from the exercise that was suddenly forced upon them, he knew he wouldn't be able to go much further. Why go on? Accept it. His pace slowed until it stopped completely, and he turned to look, watching with a calm expression as the wave came over head, just beginning to crash down upon him, a drip of red splashing onto his cheek.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash against the door and Dr. Lecter rose quickly from his chair, setting aside his pencil and glass of Burgundy Pinot Noir. He was slightly alarmed by the sudden booming noise that had disturbed his peace, not afraid, just more wondering who would be at his door at three am.<p>

He made his way to the front door and opened it to find none other than Will Graham laying in a crumpled heap on the front step, nearly unconscious and shivering from the cold weather, his lips slightly blue and his cheeks tinted pink. Hannibal gazed down at him, pursing his lips slightly as he debated what to do with the man; then he saw the blood smeared on Will's cheek and quickly made his decision. He bent over and grabbed Will's arm draping it over his shoulders and hoisting the man up with a light grunt of effort.

"Wh-where-" Will coughed before he could finish his sentence, his head lolling back against Hannibal's shoulder as he almost lost consciousness once again.

"Hush," Hannibal soothed, leading him to the sitting room and helping him collapse onto the couch. "Try to stay awake, I will be right back." He said, placing his hand gently on Will's cheek before straightening up and heading to the kitchen to retrieve a damp wash cloth.

He came back into the living room to find that Will was sitting up, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders hunched forward, as if trying to shield himself from the outside world. He watched him for a moment, his eyes wandering over the mop of curly dark hair and down to his hands which were turning white in some areas from how hard Will was pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Will, are you alright?" Hannibal asked, crossing the room and taking a seat on the edge of the armchair that was positioned across from where Will was sitting. He looked up at Hannibal with an expression of complete desperation before straightening up and trying to regain his composure, to no avail. He was too exhausted, all week he had been plagued with the usual nightmares and had barely even been able to stand he was so tired, let alone to work on the cases Jack kept assigning him.

"I just want to sleep," he sighed, turning his gaze back to the floor. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this in the middle of the night; I can assure you that it was an accident." Will started to get up but Hannibal's hand shot out and gripped his shoulder firmly, pushing him back down onto the couch and then picking up the wash cloth that he had set down on the coffee table.

"There is no need to apologize. I understand that you were sleepwalking, would you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Hannibal began wiping away the blood on Will's cheek and then dabbing at the culprit of it, a cut just below his eye. He hoped that talking would distract Will and give him more time to calm down from the shock of waking up somewhere completely different from where he'd fallen asleep at. Luckily, he didn't have a concussion and there were no other wounds but it still worried Hannibal slightly that his nightmares had gotten so out of control.

"Well I… I was on a road, and it was so dark…" A dark blush began to creep onto his cheeks when he noticed Hannibal's hand was still lingering against his skin. "I saw a red wave; it looked like blood or something… I ran…" He trailed off, losing track of what he was saying once he realized that he was leaning into the doctor's touch. He noticed the corner of Hannibal's mouth twitch in amusement and he pulled back, stammering over his next words which he meant to be an excuse to leave.

"I see," Hannibal stood up, towering over Will slightly and blocking any attempt he might have made at leaving. "I think it would be best for you to stay here tonight, that way I can make sure you don't go anywhere or end up getting hurt again."

Will blanched at his suggestion, the mere thought of it making his stomach knot up with anxiety.

"N-no! I couldn't. I couldn't impose like that," he began, standing up from the couch in an attempt to leave but just making it so that he and Hannibal were standing so close to each other he could feel the other mans breath on his cheek.

"Nonsense, I insist." Hannibal's voice was stern, causing Will to be even more on edge. He wanted to put some distance between them but he could feel the couch pressing against the back of his knees and it felt like Hannibal was moving closer and closer as the seconds passed.

"Uh-uhm," Will had to bite his lip not to gasp when he felt Hannibal's hips press flush against his own. "Where would I even sleep?" He breathed, keeping his gaze locked on one of the buttons of Hannibal's shirt so that he wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"You can have my bed," His finger tips gently grazed the back of Wills hand. "I'll sleep on the couch."

And then he was gone. The warmth Will had felt coursing through his body was snatched away and he was left standing alone, like he always was. He watched without focus as Hannibal crossed the room and headed towards a long hallway before turning back to glance at him.

"Are you coming?" He asked and smirked as he watched Will scramble to get across the room and follow him.

Dr. Lecter led Will down the hallway to his room which, just like the rest of the house, was in pristine condition, nothing was out of place. If anything it made Will feel even worse about staying there, he felt like he was walking on sacred ground or something and that by just being there he was tainting it.

"If you need anything I'll be in the sitting room." Hannibal turned to Will and smiled at him briefly before heading out of the room and leaving him alone once more. The darkness of the bedroom seemed far more intimidating when he was alone.

* * *

><p>Will stared at the ceiling despondently, the blankets on Hannibal's bed draped over him lazily and pushed down around his waist. The house was silent, no space heater humming lazily, no dogs shifting in their sleep; just complete and utter silence. It allowed his mind to wander, and he sincerely wished it wouldn't.<p>

He could see her above him, one of the latest victims. She was splayed out on the ceiling, blood pooling around her body almost like a halo, dripping onto the bed around him. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? He wasn't the one who killed her, why did he have to be the one she haunted?

Will pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the bed, stopping there instead of standing up. He tried to ignore the body of the girl above him. He could feel her gaze on the top of his head; she was watching him, judging him, just like everyone was.

"What am I thinking?" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair his gaze traveled to the door that was slightly ajar, letting light from the hallway creep into the room in a thin line. He knew Hannibal was out there, just a room away but it felt so much farther. He was nervous just from the thought of going out there. What would he do? What if he caught Hannibal off guard? The thought made him giddy, considering how calm and collected Dr. Lecter always was.

Will slowly rose from the bed, quietly making his way over to the door and then peeking down the hallway. He couldn't see anyone, and only the lamp in one of the corners was on. The hairs on his arms were standing on end as he slowly made his way down the hallway, every step he took seemed exaggerated and he was just waiting for the floor to creak and give him away. But, it didn't. He entered the sitting room undetected, only to find it empty. That was all it took to kill the nerve he had built up to even go out there so he turned on his heel, just about to head back into the bedroom when he heard a smooth voice behind him.

"Will," He stopped mid step, his heart leaping into his throat. "Did you have a nightmare?" Hannibal asked, slowly walking towards Will, who still had his back to him.

"Uh, yeah, I couldn't sleep." Will replied shakily, finally forcing himself to turn around, just in time to see Hannibal close the distance between them.

"I see." Hannibal gazed down at Will with a piercing gaze, pleased as he watched the man slowly start to crumble before him. It was so easy to get under Will's skin, yet it was so amusing at the same time. He adored the way the words would get caught in Will's throat and how his hands would tremble with anticipation, the scent of fear and arousal emanating so strongly from him it almost made Hannibal feel light headed.

"Come," He reached out and took Will's arm, his grip gentle yet firm. "I will try to help you sleep." Hannibal's lips brushed against the shell of Will's ear as he spoke, causing a shiver to travel up the length of his spine.

Will had tried to be the one to control the situation, wanted to take things into his own hands for once, but the power always seemed just out of reach; and he was so willing to give in and let Dr. Lecter take control. He wanted to forget about everything for a while and just be human, to actually feel like he belonged in his own body, rather than like he was just renting some skin to wear for a few decades. And that's when he snapped. In a split moment of confidence Will roughly pushed Hannibal against the wall, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that had his head spinning.

For a moment he had control, he had taken Hannibal off guard and he could feel it. But, soon he felt Hannibal's fingers snake into his hair, forcing his lips apart and hungrily devouring his mouth, tasting every bit of Will he could get. Their lips moved together in perfect unison and Will felt his grip on reality starting to slip; the taste of Hannibal was far too intoxicating. But everything came rushing back when Hannibal pulled away and dragged him down the hallway and into the bedroom before pushing him back on the bed. Hannibal made quick work of Will's shirt and boxers, taking a moment to let his eyes roam hungrily over his bare skin and lean form before standing up. He watched with half open eyes as Hannibal began undoing the buttons of his own shirt, quickly shrugging out of the garment before leaning over Will once more and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"W-Wait," Will gasped against his lips when he felt Hannibal's hand wrap around his achingly hard length, suddenly realizing what the hell he'd actually gotten himself into. Hannibal practically growled with impatience and bit down on Will's collarbone, making the man cry out with pain and pleasure.  
>There was no stopping now, and deep down he didn't want Hannibal to stop, he wanted to lose control and just feel.<p>

His eyes fluttered closed as Hannibal's tongue traced circles down his skin to his hips and then the graze of his teeth had Will bucking his hips up in need. But Hannibal wouldn't give him what he wanted, he continued to tease, sucking and nipping at his thighs, letting his breath ghost over the tip of Will's cock which was dripping with pre-cum.

"P-please," Will gasped, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. He felt like he wouldn't last much longer and Hannibal hadn't even begun yet, it had been so long since someone had touched him like this he was desperate for the release, aching for a moment of pure bliss.

Hannibal looked up to see the result of his efforts and the sight was beautiful. Will's lips were parted as he moaned breathlessly and his eyebrows knit together in such focus, dark strands of hair clinging to his cheeks and forehead. It was perfect and it made him want to see what Will would look like when he had fallen over the edge of pure ecstasy. Finally he took Will's entire length in his mouth, not once taking his eyes off the man's face.

"F-fuck," Will moaned, arching his back as Hannibal began to suck relentlessly. "S-so good."

Hannibal swirled his tongue around the tip, his cheeks hollowing as he continued to bob his head up and down and the bitter taste of cum filling his mouth as Will came closer and closer to release. And then his teeth gently grazed the undersize of his cock and that was it, Will was practically screaming Hannibal's name as he came, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure shook his body. It hadn't even been minutes but it felt like it stretched on forever, he didn't even notice when Hannibal pulled away and started cleaning him up, taking care to not pull him from his trance. The high from the orgasm felt like it had completely stripped him of existence and he lay there, trying to catch his breath and force his mind to begin working again. But it wouldn't, and when he felt the bed dip beside him and then Hannibal's arms wrap protectively around him and pull him close he let himself stay in that dazed state. He nuzzled the crook of Hannibal's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. Sleep was just around the corner and he let it grab him, he let it take him far away from everything. There was nothing to think about, nothing to dream about, just the warm embrace of love and the welcoming darkness of sleep.


End file.
